


Dinner Table Confessions

by MGirl113



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Adorable Connor, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Coming Out, Connor Deserves Happiness, Cynthia Murphy Is a Good Mother, Dear Evan Hansen References, Gay Character, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Implied Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy - Freeform, M/M, Multi, POV Connor, Pride, Tree Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl113/pseuds/MGirl113
Summary: Connor and Evan have been dating for a year now. There are only two people they have yet to come out to, and they plan on doing t tonight.Cynthia and Larry, Connor’s parents.





	Dinner Table Confessions

"Evan!" Heidi called from downstairs. Evan removed his earbuds to listen.

"Yeah Mom?" He yelled back.

"Your _friend_ Connor's here!"

Evan jumped up and ran downstairs at incredibly high speed. He was just about to reach for the doorknob when Heidi stopped him.

"Evan," she smiled. "I'm _really_ happy you and Connor are together. I used to think you'd never find someone to be with you, and Connor makes you so happy."

Evan almost teared up. "He does, he _really_ does."

"Heh. Keep this one, okay?" She winked.

Evan blushed. "You know, I think I will."

He opened the door to see two gleaming blue and brown eyes. He had rainbow streaks in his hair and wore a gender fluid pride choker.

"Hi Evan," Connor grinned, "Happy pride month!" He giggled, pulling Evan into a tight hug. Turning to Heidi, he addressed, "Hi Ms. Hansen, thanks for having me again."

Heidi rose en eyebrow in amusement. "Call me _Heidi_ , Connor, remember. And it's really fine! I love having you over. At least when you two aren't swapping spit in the kitchen."

They both turned equal shades of bright red. "M-Mom!!" Evan exclaimed.

Heidi chuckled. "Alright lovebirds, get outta my sight!" She waved them up, laughing as they hid their flustered faces running up the stair as quick as possible.

They arrived upstairs almost panting, then walked into Evan's room. Connor took his place on the bed, Evan joining him.

"I like your streaks," he smiled, running a hand through his long hair.

"Thanks. Zoe did them," Connor replied. Ticking his tongue, he asked, "Can we cuddle now?"

"Yes, yes we can."

*********

Several cuddles later, the two were spending time on their devices, being teenagers and all. Evan was watching a gardening time lapse before he shit it off and turned to his beloved.

"C-Connor?"

"Yeah babe?" Connor replied, scrolling absent mindlessly through his phone.

"I-I love you. I love you _a lot_. You know that right?" Evan asked wearily. He was still getting used to the whole, _I love you_ thing. Even after a year.

Connor sat up, shitting off his phone in concern. "Of course... and I love you too. Is- Is something wrong?"

Evan shifted awkwardly. "We've been dating for a while, and I kinda... I-I wanna, I really... um," He stammered.

Connor leaned over and stroked his hair. "It's okay Ev. I'm here."

Evan leaned into the touch. "Okay..." he smiled. He sat up and looked into Connor's deep blue and brown eyes.

"I want to come out."

Connor's eyes widened, before he awkwardly laughed it off. "E-Evan. We're already out, remember?"

Evan frowned. "No, Connor. Not to everyone. What about your parents?"

The taller boy's face flushed. He uncomfortably shifted his eyes. "Ah... can't we wait? Just a little bit longer?"

Evan shook his head. "We can't wait any longer. I can't wait any longer. We can't dodge them forever, Connor."

Connor whimpered nervously. "I-I... Why do they have to know?"

Evan took his hands in his. "Connor, I love you. I-I love you m-more than anything. And I want everyone to know. Plus, it's pride month. Wouldn't that be a good time?"

Connor sighed. "I... Are you sure? What if they hate it? What if they throw me out? What if they resent me even more than they already do? What's going to happen then?" He felt his eyes start to well with tears. He wiped them quickly.

"That won't happen. And if it does?" Evan smiled sadly. "Well still find a way."

Connor smiled lovingly. He caressed Evan's cheek and pulled him in for a small kiss.

"Okay."

**********

"Evan! It's so wonderful to have you over again," Cynthia smiled from the kitchen.

"Thank you for having me," Evan replied. "What are you m-making?"

She turned to the pot in front of her on the stove. "Chicken noodle soup. It's a classic, I felt like we should savor the last of our hot dinners before summer really kicks in."

Evan grinned. "It sounds great."

"Thank you Evan, you're such a doll. Why don't you head upstairs? Connor must be dying waiting for you!" She chuckled.

Evan nodded, heading upstairs to Connor's room. While walking down the hall he smiled at Zoe, who gave him a small nod. He opened Connor's door to see his boyfriend sitting on the bed, seemingly focused on breathing.

"Connor?" He asked. Connor didn't reply. He appeared very panicked, taking deep breaths and fiddling with his wrist bands. "Connor baby are you o-okay?" He approached the teen, sitting down on the bed next to him, running a hand through his hair.

Connor leaned into the touch, humming in content. "T-Thanks Ev. I'm j-just a little nervous. I know I shouldn't be but... there's just this doubt. Y'know?" He sighed, removing Evan's hand from his hair and to his lips to give a small peck.

"Connor e-everything's gonna be okay. Zoe's here to back us up too," he smiled. Connor smiled too, happily remembering that their relationship was in a better place. It made him happy.

"Yeah... Yeah she is," Connor smiled. "Are we sure we wanna do this?"

Evan took his second hand to firmly embrace Connor's. "Yes. I want to know that we don't have to hide anymore. I want everyone to know how much I love you, and how happy y-you've made me. Y-You saved me, Connor. I want everyone to see how much I appreciate you."

Connor blushed. "Thank you Evan. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, y'know that? I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's g-go get dinner, shall we?"

Connor smiled in adoration. He stood up, bringing Evan with him.

"Let's."

The two made their way down the stairs, Connor almost paling when he took in the scene of the family dinner table. Evan couldn't blame him. It was a big step but..

To hell if he wasn't ready.

"Thanks for dinner, Mom," Zoe smiled. "It smells really good."

"Thank you Zoe, that's sweet," she turned to the rest of the table. "Dig in!"

The family hungrily ate, moaning in delight at the delicious food. Empty bowls later, Evan turned to Connor. He nodded for him to go forward. Connor took a deep breath.

"C-C-Cynthia? L-Larry..." Connor asked quietly. God knows he's never been more nervous. "E-Evan and I ha-have to tell you something."

Larry looked up from his bowl. He looked calm enough. So did Cynthia.

"Evan and I, we..." He stammered. This was it.

"Evan and I are in a relationship."

They didn't say anything.

Larry had set his spoon down on the table and was seemingly in a daze, an expression of process on his eyes.

Cynthia looked... sympathetic. She had this sort of almost sad smile on her lips.

Connor held his breath. This was it. It could either make or completely shatter his relationship with his parents.

He looked to Zoe. She already knew they were planning to come out today, and had been anticipating it for hours. She nodded in a comforting way.

"Oh Connor... we already know," Cynthia said. Connor snapped his head up in shock.

"W-What?"

"What? We _do_?" Larry piped in. He looked extremely confused.

She chuckled. "Oh come on Larry. It's not too hard to tell," she turned to the flustered couple. "I've seen the way you two look at each other. It's kind of obvious."

"Really? Wow, what's a guy gotta do these days for a pair of working eyes," he chuckled.

Connor and Evan looked at each other dumbfounded. They stuttered in coherently. Connor turned to his parents. "I-I... So you're not mad?"

"Mad?" They both said at the same time.

"Connor," Cynthia started, " Darling, these past months you've been the happiest I've seen you in years! You haven't argued with Zoe, you've been doing well in school, _oh_ it's been wonderful. And if it's Evan Hansen that makes you happy, then who would we be to disregard that?" 

"And Larry?" Connor asked.

"Well Connor, to be honest I didn't even know you were gay. Maybe I'm just clueless but... your mother is right. You two seem happy, I've grown quite fond of Evan, therefore I see nothing wrong with it."

Connor and Evan looked to each other, then smiled. Connor jumped up from the table and hugged his parents.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Cynth- Mom... and Dad," he gushed. Cynthia's eyes glasses over with tears hearing him call her "Mom" for the first time since he was a child. Larry squeezed him even tighter.

"No, if there's anyone we have to thank, it's you two," Larry smiled.

Cynthia turned to Evan. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Evan. You've given us our son back."

Zoe smiled at them. Finally her family was happy again.

She excused herself from the table to text her girlfriend, Alana.

_They did it. I really think this is gonna be a happy pride month. :)_


End file.
